


Juntos

by VaneHikari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHikari/pseuds/VaneHikari
Summary: Tras encontrar a Levi herido en el bosque Hanji no puede evitar recordar una conversación perdida en el tiempo. Durante años Levi había sido la única cosa constante en su vida, aquello que la mantenía cuerda bajo las circunstancias; incluso ahora en medio de la guerra de Paradis. Lo mínimo que ambos merecían era una oportunidad, ¿era mucho pedir?OUn universo donde la conversación entre Hanji y Levi en el capitulo 126 del manga ocurre de forma un tanto distinta.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: este oneshot es un AU del capitulo 126 del manga, así que contiene (muy) leves spoilers.
> 
> Segunda aclaración: la escena del pastor Nick y Hanji está inspirada en el fanfic Aftermath de just_quintessentially_me. Así que vayan a darle algo de amor. El resto de la historia ya es completamente original.

Hanji miraba el cielo nocturno mientras su mente no dejaba de divagar.

Tampoco es que fuera muy extraño que lo estuviera haciendo. Se encontraba en un bosque en medio de la nada. Estaba oscuro, solo y silencioso. Se podría decir que era el momento perfecto para dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

Hanji soltó un amargo suspiro. Levi y ella eran las únicas personas en aquel bosque. Ambos habían escapado por poco de los jeageristas, pero Levi estaba bastante herido y ella tampoco estaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

Demonios, _todo_ había salido mal.

¿Cómo había terminado en una situación como esta? Era una pregunta que no lograba resolver aun.

Parecía un ciclo sin fin. Habían perdido tantos compañeros, sacrificado tantas cosas; y lo peor es que nada parecía haber cambiado. El futuro seguía estando lleno de incertidumbre. Erwin, Moblit, Mike, Petra, y un sinfín de soldados más… Todos estaban muertos.

Nada había cambiado. Sólo quedaban Levi y ella contra el mundo.

_Levi y ella..._

Hanji miró por un segundo el cuerpo del hombre que dormía a poco menos de un metro. Levi tenía múltiples cicatrices que no terminaban de sanar. Ni siquiera había despertado desde aquel momento en que escaparon, eso demostraba lo mal que se encontraba.

Hanji sintió un poco de lástima.

¿Realmente había valido la pena llegar tan lejos?

Por un momento recordó aquellos tiempos sencillos (si es que así podían llamarse), cuando se centraba en estudiar a los titanes y molestar al escuadrón de Levi todas las noches. Aquellos días de entrenamiento arduo y palmaditas en el hombro al final del día.

Ahora todo parecía ser un recuerdo lejano… ¿Qué prueba tenía de que aquello había sido real?

De repente escuchó un resoplido leve proveniente de Levi.

_Ah, ahí estaba su prueba_

Hanji se acercó a él con preocupación, aunque pronto pudo notar que todo estaba bien. El hombre seguía dormido apaciblemente, pero sus heridas debían doler considerablemente, seguramente por eso el resoplido.

Con cuidado Hanji tomó un trapo húmedo que tenía a la mano y lo pasó por el rostro de Levi. No lo había notado, pero tenía un poco de fiebre.

Así estuvo por un rato, hasta que finalmente se detuvo a admirar su rostro.

No podía negarlo, Levi se veía horrible. Probablemente tendría cicatrices por el resto de sus días, pero… Parecía tranquilo. Tal vez lo más tranquilo que lo había visto en años. Como si finalmente pudiera respirar.

—¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera descansar como tú, así sea por un instante. Es lo mínimo que tú y yo merecemos.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos; y ahora Levi estaba en este estado. Sabía muy bien que él era el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Aun así, el mejor soldado seguía siendo humano, ¿y si algo le pasaba? ¿Y si no despertaba?

Hanji sintió un golpe en el estómago.

Lo cierto es que no quería ni pensarlo. Debería estar acostumbrada a las pérdidas, y hasta cierto punto lo estaba. Pero la idea de perder a Levi era diferente, no sabía por qué.

—¿Es mucho pedir? —Preguntó ella cerrando los puños de sus manos —. Dime, Levi. ¿Soy egoísta si deseo escapar? Sólo quiero un momento de tranquilidad, tal vez un poco de paz para los dos.

Sin darse cuenta, pasó una mano por el rostro de Levi, acomodándole los mechones de pelo.

Mientras hacía esto poco a poco empezó a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Era inevitable cuando no se tenía más nada que hacer. De repente recordó aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos. Especialmente algo que nunca le había contado a Levi.

El suceso había ocurrido hacía años junto al Pastor Nick...

_Hanji se encontraba en un carruaje junto al Pastor Nick. Debido a los últimos hechos ocurridos, ella estaba encargada de cuidar del Pastor y llevarlo a otra ubicación por órdenes del alto mando._

_Estaba lloviendo, lo cual entorpecía el paso del carruaje por el distrito. Más de una vez escuchó quejas de Nick sobre lo lento que iban. Aunque no es que le importara mucho, tenía su mente en otras cosas._

_Levi había salido a una misión de último minuto de emergencia fuera de las murallas con otro grupo de soldados. Según tenía entendido, en algún punto Levi se separó del grupo y hasta ahora no tenía ningún tipo de noticia sobre él._

— _¿Estás preocupado por tu esposo?_

_Sobra decir que esta pregunta la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _Tu… ¿Esposo? ¿El hombre que vimos el otro día? Ustedes dos tienen la misma personalidad contundente. Según tengo entendido es uno de los mejores soldados en la Legión._

_De repente todo encajó._

— _¿Hablas de Levi? ¿Mi esposo?_

_Hanji ni siquiera sabía qué decir._

_Levi era su camarada de toda la vida. Sí, lo apreciaba más que a nada, y le tenía toda la confianza del mundo, pero ella jamás... No, era imposible. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Nick aquello?_

— _Se equivoca_ _—Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño —._ _No sé qué le ha hecho pensar eso. Pero_ _Levi y yo no… No estamos casados._

_Hanji soltó un suspiro cansado, estaba demasiado preocupada por saber si él estaba vivo para siquiera pensar en algo más._

_Al parecer el pastor pensó que aquello era una señal para seguir hablando sobre el asunto._

— _Ya veo…_ _Con el precio de las ceremonias nupciales, he oído historias de que muchos, soldados especialmente, han optado por no hacerlas. Es entendible, supongo. Pero con el peligro que enfrentan a diario, creo que es un error arriesgar sus almas porque no pueden ahorrar para la ceremonia._

— _Le he dicho que no se trata de eso-_

— _No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo gratuitamente. Una ceremonia matrimonial para ambos_ _—Agregó el pastor sonriendo con seriedad —._ _Sé que empezamos con mal pie, pero pareces ser una persona decente. Creo que es lo menos que ustedes dos merecen._

_Hanji iba a decir algo, pero nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Lo único que podía hacer era balbucear oraciones incomprensibles. La verdad es que no valía la pena discutirlo, no en un momento como este._

_A medida que el sol ondeaba en el horizonte, sus preocupaciones aumentaban más y más. Sabía muy bien que Levi era fuerte, extraordinariamente fuerte, pero seguía siendo un ser humano. Y los humanos sufrían derrotas, lo había visto una y otra vez._

_¿Y si esta vez Levi perdía la batalla?_

_Ya no habría alguien en las mañanas que se sentara a su lado, o alguien que la ayudara a ordenar sus papeles o con algo tan insignificante como prepararle una taza de café. Nadie estaría ahí para escucharla hablar incesantemente. Las peleas cotidianas desaparecerían, y con ellas la poca fuente de alegría que quedaba en su vida._

_De repente algo pareció encajar._

— _Pastor Nick, con todo respeto —Preguntó ella con una creciente curiosidad —. ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?_

_El pastor le miró por unos segundos, procesando correctamente lo que debía decir._

— _Bueno, cuando llevas tanto tiempo en este oficio aprendes a leer ciertas señales. Podrías considerarlo simple intuición o tal vez un talento divino. Y discúlpame si me entrometo, pero ante mis ojos no existe duda de que él te ama._

_Hanji se quedó callada por un segundo, dándole a entender al Pastor que siguiera hablando. Quería escuchar aquello que siempre había sabido pero siempre se había esforzado por negar._

_Quería escuchar la verdad._

— _El otro día, cuando tuvieron que separarse para la misión —Continuó Nick —. Noté como se detuvo un segundo para mirarte a lo lejos, sólo por unos instantes. Como si quisiera grabar la imagen de un último recuerdo. Comprenderás que esto no sucede con alguien cualquiera, por supuesto. Tiene que ser alguien mucho más… Importante._

_Hanji apartó la mirada._

_No podía decir nada, porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Porque ella también había hecho lo mismo. Había mirado a Levi por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Tal vez unos segundos, o tal vez una eternidad._

_Era exactamente como decía Nick, quería grabar la imagen de un último recuerdo._

_Un último recuerdo juntos._

— _Sólo quiero que esté vivo. Es lo único que me importa._

— _Eso lo entiendo perfectamente —Dijo Nick asintiendo —. Pero, ten fe. Creo que lo está._

— _Eso es fácil decirlo, demasiado fácil._

— _Sólo es un presentimiento, como dije, puedes considerarlo un talento divino. Pero creeme cuando te digo, que lo que uno ama siempre regresa._

_Hanji sonrió amargamente._

_Amor, la simple palabra sonaba absurda. Alguien como ella no podía atreverse a soñar con algo como eso. No cuando tenía una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros._

_Por el momento lo único que quería es que Levi estuviera vivo, eso sería más que suficiente._

— _No creo estar lista para algo como eso —Comentó ella finalmente._

_El padre Nick negó con la cabeza._

— _Yo creo que sí lo estás —Dijo él tomando una pausa —. La respuesta siempre ha estado frente a tus ojos. Sólo necesitabas ser lo suficientemente valiente para verla._

_Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su mente, aunque igual no se atrevió a hablar durante el resto del viaje._

De repente Hanji volvió a la realidad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel momento. Al final del día Levi había regresado con vida, lo cual fue más que suficiente para sepultar esa conversación a lo más profundo de su memoria.

De esa forma pasaron los años, y ella siguió con su vida sin darle la menor atención a esa tema. Habían cosas más importantes que atender. Aunque eso no significaba que ese sentimiento dejara de existir. Al contrario, se había acostumbrado a sentirlo de forma constante, todos y cada uno de sus días.

Podían ser cosas sencillas o importantes; su corazón se lo recordaba cada vez que compartían un café en la mañana o cada vez que Levi ponía en peligro su vida. Era un sentimiento que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Un sentimiento que jamás la había abandonado durante todos estos años.

Pero ahora estaba en el presente, y lo cierto es que las palabras de Nick jamás habían tenido más importancia.

—Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos a vivir los dos juntos aquí —Comentó ella tras pensarlo un rato —. ¿No crees, Levi?

Hanji soltó un suspiro.

Tal vez era momento que sacara ese sentimiento de su pecho. No le estaba haciendo bien tener todo esto oculto, ni a su mente ni a su corazón. Además, Levi seguía completamente dormido. Era su oportunidad.

—Todo ha cambiado tanto… A veces me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto, no es que importe mucho ya —Comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros —. Aún recuerdo nuestra primera expedición. Todas las cosas que vivimos durante estos años. Altos y bajos, aunque más bajos que altos supongo.

Hanji se mordió el labio.

_Silencio..._

Nuevamente lo único que escuchaba era el silencio de la noche. Como si fuera su señal para que continuara hablando.

—¿Sabes? El padre Nick me comentó algo hace años antes de su muerte. Algo sobre que yo estaba preocupada por mi esposo, o sea tú, ¿es curioso, no crees? —Comentó ella tratando de no darle importancia al asunto —. Incluso después de explicarle que aquello no era lo que pensaba, él siguió insistiendo sobre realizarnos una ceremonia.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar aquello.

En aquel momento le había parecido algo tonto y sin importancia, pero ahora comprendía que el padre Nick tenía razón. Lástima que ahora fuera muy tarde para confirmárselo.

—Al inicio me pareció absurdo, por supuesto. Que él pensara que tú y yo… Bueno, jamás he pensado en hacer algo como eso, adaptarme a una vida sencilla y casera junto a alguien. Aun así hemos aguantado tanto, ¿está mal soñar con tener algo mejor?

_¿Está mal soñar con algo mejor?_

_¿Está mal soñar con que tú y yo podamos ser libres?_

—Al final sólo quedamos tú y yo, y… Y la verdad, es que eres muy importante para mí. Mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar, Levi.

_Silencio…_

Nuevamente lo único que escuchó fue el silencio. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

Simplemente quería quitarse ese peso de encima. Si iba a morir entonces quería ser libre; libre de sus pensamientos y libre de estos sentimientos que la habían acompañado durante tantos años.

Era momento de dejar ir todo.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que una voz la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Hanji...

—¡Levi! —Exclamó ella viendo como el hombre trataba de levantarse —. Yo- Lo siento por despertarte. Sé que estás acostumbrado a escucharme hablar incesantemente, pero- Ush, estás muy herido, no trates de moverte.

Con cuidado ella le ayudó a recostarse otra vez.

—¿Estás… Bien? —Preguntó Levi con voz ronca.

—Te encuentras completamente herido, apenas y te puedes mover del dolor. ¿Y de verdad me preguntas eso a _mí_?

Por primera vez en su vida, Hanji sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Jamás había visto a Levi de esta forma... El Ackerman siempre había sido el vivo ejemplo de la fuerza de la humanidad, el mejor guerrero de Eldia. Y ahora apenas y podía hablar debido a las vendas y el dolor que sentía.

Y aun así, Levi no hacía más que preguntarle cómo estaba, anteponiendo el estado de ella sobre el suyo.

—¿Estás… Bien? —Repitió Levi.

Hanji miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en un lugar horrible y asqueroso. Un bosque oscuro donde no había comida a la vista y todos querían matarlos, eso sin contar con que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Pero Levi estaba _aquí_ , vivo y despierto. Eso era más que suficiente para ella.

—Lo mejor que podría estar —Respondió Hanji finalmente.

—Eso… Eso está bien.

Luego de aquello Hanji decidió levantarse y acomodar todo el lugar.

Por un instante todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Ambos estaban en las instalaciones de la Legión, ella hablando incansablemente sobre cualquier cosa y él escuchando atentamente; haciendo uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando.

Como siempre había sido.

_Como siempre debía ser_

De esta forma pasaron los minutos, y Hanji empezó a notar que los ojos de Levi parecían luchar por mantenerse abiertos.

—Creo que mi charla te está agotando —Dijo ella sentándose a su lado —. Disculpa, debería dejarte descansar. Todo esto debe ser mucho para ti.

Pero a Levi no parecía molestarle.

Al contrario, Hanji pudo ver cómo su mirada se llenaba de negación. Como si quisiera gritar _no_ , y efectivamente eso hizo.

— _No_ , quédate.

—¿Qué? —Respondió ella confundida —. ¿Ahora? ¿Durante la noche?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Sin decir nada Levi acercó su mano con la suya. A pesar del dolor que esto debía causarle, el hombre sujetó su mano con fuerza. Como si fuera lo único que lo mantuviera atado a la realidad.

Hanji contuvo la respiración por un segundo.

—Por siempre…. —Dijo Levi posando su mirada en ella.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Levi y se perdieron en el viento.

Hanji sólo pudo mirarle fijamente, tratando de ignorar lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo. Después de tantos años, todo lo que habían vivido. _Esto era_ \- ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo.

Levi y ella… Ambos eran un dúo, una fuerza que se complementaba y apoyaba constantemente. Su unión no había salido de la nada, había sido un proceso largo y constante, lleno de altos y bajos. Pero lo cierto es que nadie podía imaginarlos separados. Ellos _no podían_ estar separados.

Levi se había convertido en una constante en su vida. Una constante que estaba dispuesta a abandonar.

—Por favor —Agregó Levi —. Yo… También estoy cansado.

El mundo pareció detenerse por un instante.

En ese momento Hanji miró a Levi, luego a sus manos entrelazadas y luego a Levi otra vez. Todo esto mientras trataba de ignorar como Levi parecía estarle agarrando con más fuerza ahora, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Aunque lo cierto es que ella tampoco quería dejarlo ir.

—Ah, ¿así que todo este tiempo me has estado escuchando? —Dijo ella apartando la mirada.

Levi asintió levemente.

Las palabras de Hanji no sólo lo habían traído de regreso a la vida. Habían sido una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, así había sido desde hacía años. Hanji era la única persona que podía darle esperanza y mantenerlo cuerdo.

A pesar de lo que pasara, no quería perder otra oportunidad.

Levi no quería seguir viviendo en la oscuridad.

—Tienes razón, sobre todo lo que dijiste. Es lo mínimo que tú y yo merecemos —Dijo Levi posando su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas —. Yo también quiero… _Esto_.

Sonaba irrealista y absurdo.

Ellos dos eran soldados, personas dedicadas a dar sus vidas por la libertad. Tan sólo bastaba con ver la situación en la que se encontraban. Al borde de una guerra que no parecía tener fin.

Aun así…

_Aun así…_

—Cuando esto termine —Dijo Hanji recostándose a su lado en el suelo. El cielo nocturno brillaba ante sus ojos —. Si los dos salimos vivos. Nosotros, no lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos...

Levi asintió.

Al igual que ella, no había otra cosa que quisiera en el mundo.

—Los dos —Completó él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanji.

No sabía que les deparaba el futuro, pero fuese lo que fuese ellos dos estarían juntos hasta el final. Como siempre había sido.

Y como siempre debía ser.

—Sí, los dos. _Juntos_.

**Author's Note:**

> Y AMBOS VIVIERON JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE Y JAMÁS MURIERON MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA
> 
> A ver, ¿escribí un oneshot LeviHan porque aun estoy en negación respecto a lo que le pasó a esta hermosa pareja? Pues sí.
> 
> Este fanfic podría considerarse un AU del capitulo 126 del manga. Donde Hanji y Levi tienen una conversación un tanto diferente en el bosque. A partir de aquí pueden pensar lo que quieran, a mi me gusta imaginar que los hechos del manga se mantienen exceptuando un insignificante detalle cofcofhanjinomuerecofcof y todos logran salvar al mundo y son felices. No sé ustedes, pero me parece mucho mejor.
> 
> Btw, la escena de Hanji y el pastor Nick está directamente inspirada en el fanfic Aftermath de just_quintessentially_me en ingles, ¡así que vayan a darle amor! De resto todo lo demás es 100% mio.
> 
> ¡No olviden decirme que les pareció! Siempre es bueno escuchar su feedback.
> 
> ¡Byeeee!


End file.
